Her protector His angel
by Thisguy720
Summary: "Best walk ever" She smiled the biggest grin she could muster up. Jeremie said nothing, he just smiled and held Aelita.                Just some innocent Jeremie & Aelita fluff


The cool autumn air surrounds the pink hair beauty. The crunching of leaves breaking the silence swirling around her. She lifts her head up to watch the gentle battle between the clouds and the sun. A gentle breeze blows leaving her warm face exposed to the open air. Her nose granting the kind hue of red.

The setting sun brings a new perspective to the forest. The light getting dimmer and dimmer, showing the natural curves and bends of the forest. Along with the various colors and textures of the falling leaves, many already leaving their homes on the branches to return to the mother earth. The bare branches leaving a hole to the darkening sky. As if sharing a secret with the world. A low hushed secret that hints of an everlasting beauty existing beyond it.

She drops her arms to her side, as if waiting for an embrace. Despite the sloping breeze she continues on, her mind wandering to a different place. The silence that accompanies her walk is peaceful, and to her, terrifying. While she tries to believe in brighter times, the growing silence around her objectifies her to something deeper then she is ready to live.

She walks a bit more before hearing the low call of a voice. She turns and finds a blonde haired youth running towards her. A smile show on her face as he gets closer and closer.

"Aelita!" he calls out

Her now large grin is incapable of hiding itself "Hi Jeremie"

Jeremie fixes his glasses and looks back at Aelita. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Maybe I just wanted you to find me" a mischievous smirk comes forward

Jeremie blushes ever so slightly

"Come walk with me" Aelita walks a few feet ahead edging Jeremie to follow

Stumbling for a moment, Jeremie begins to walk right next to Aelita

Jeremie walks with her in silence, watching her as she marvels at the trees and the colors around her. Her sweet face the only thing he can look at

She see's him watching her out of the corner of her eye. She stops abruptly and turns to him. "What are you thinking about Jeremie" she knew the answer of course but she loved watching him squirm for a response

Jeremie stops and looks at Aelita, then the ground. Noticing how close they were from each other. Jeremie held back his nervousness as much as he could before responding. "You"

"I hoped that was the answer" She turned once more and began walking. The two exchanging glances each time the other looked away.

The creeping silence returns to the woods. It wasn't as bad this time around. Nothing seemed as bad to Aelita when she was with Jeremie. He made her feel safe, protected from the things she feared. No matter what she would be going through, Jeremie would always be there to protect her. It's just what he would do. Protect Aelita, no matter what the cost. Jeremie loved Aelita, his actions made it clear from day one, and every day since.

"You want to know what I'm thinking" asked Aelita

"Of course" Jeremie looked at his pink haired princess

"I'm thinking of everything you sacrificed for me"

Jeremie was a bit taken back by her answer. Growing a smile he replies back. "I would do anything for you"

It was her turn to blush. "Jeremie you don't know how much it means to me, everything you've done" She has stopped walking. Aelita stands in front of Jeremie, her head watching the ground.

Jeremie stops as well. Picking her head up so lightly, he didn't stop until her green eyes were watching him.

"Aelita" he started with, trying to contain his heart, which was beating a million times a second for even being this close to her. "I would do it all again for you" His hands now shaking but he did his best to get through it.

She smiles and hugs Jeremie. After wiping the beats of nervous sweat off his face he hugged her back. The two stayed in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity. The heat of each-others body so close to one another gave their faces the full blush of red.

Aelita knew he meant it. Just hearing it out loud sent a shiver down her spine. Knowing that he felt so strongly for her was all she needed to hear. She began to hug him even tighter

Jeremie did the same.

After another brief moment, Jeremie started to speak. "We should get back" he said even though he wanted to stay like this for hours. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, moving was the last thing on his mind

"We should" Aelita agreed, even though the two had no intention of moving.

After a while of their embrace Aelita began to feel the cold creeping up on Jeremie's face. She let him go and waiting him to regain himself.

Aelita walks a little bit before noticing the light of the full moon around them. The trees began to glow and wonder of the stars caught Aelita's eye.

Jeremie smiled and walked next to her as she marveled at the heavens. He loved that about her. He loved that Aelita found the beauty in everything. He just simply love her for being her.

"Its a beautiful night" she whispered as to not disturb the sleeping forest. Aelita slowly changed view, from the billions of stars above her, to her love standing next to her. Her hand dropped down to meet his. As her warm fingers began to intertwine with his, they pulled closer together. As if starting a dance in the moonlight.

The blush had now fully returned to their faces as they walked back through the woods.

They stayed together until the shadow of Kadic Academy began to poke it's head.

Aelita stopped and swung Jeremie in front of her. Giggling as she does so.

"What was that for" Says Jeremie as he fixes himself and looks back at her

"Just being spontaneous" She gave an innocent grin.

Aelita threw her arms over Jeremie and readjusted herself so she could look at his face.

The two were now inches apart.

Jeremie's heart was skipping a beat. He had wanted to be this close to Aelita for so long. "Just lean forward Jeremie, come on" he thought to himself.

"Come on Jeremie, I'm right here" Aelita thought to herself.

Whether it was an instinct, or something Odd told him but Jeremie grabbed Aelita by the waist, swallowing his tongue as he did so.

Aelita jumped out of the pure unexpected action. She gave him another innocent smile.

Within another flash the two leaned in to each other. Their lips colliding with a fury of emotions that had been residing in the two for years.

The two gently parted from one another, a smile erupting on both of their faces.

They then hugged each other, both overwhelmed by the multitude of emotions they have both felt

"Hey Jeremie" whispered Aelita

"Yes my angel" Jeremie whispered back

"Best walk ever" She smiled the biggest grin she could muster up

Jeremie said nothing, he just smiled and held Aelita.

"I love you" Jeremie said out loud

Aelita blushed one more time. "I love you too"

The two smiled the biggest grins they could create. Happy to be in each others arms. Happy to be loved.


End file.
